Fever Dreams
by purplefern
Summary: When Donnie's sick and has a really high fever, he ends up saying some things that he probably would rather of kept in his head. To April, of all people. One-shot


_I'm taking a little break from Mona Lisa. I've sort of hit a wall, and don't really know what to do next. Anyway, this story was sort of inspired by a doodle of Donnie that I made in my Govt and politics journal. It was the most boring class ever, so I ended up doodling a lot of turtles. One time, I was so bored that I decided to see how many drawings of Donnie I could do in one hour. So, as a result, I have a whole page of my notebook that's just filled with Donnie, instead of public policy. _

April walked into the lair just as the guys were getting ready to go out on patrol. Well, most of the guys. They were short one tall, purple-masked, gap-toothed turtle. He was laying down on the couch, surrounded by pillows, blankets, and various bottles of medicine. "Hey, guys" greeted April. Leo looked over from where he was trying to get Mikey and Raph to stop fighting, looking, to be honest, pretty relieved. "April! Thank goodness you're here. Could you stay and help Master Splinter look after Donnie? He caught some sort of bug, and isn't feeling very good."

"You mean well" interjected Mikey, getting him stares from everyone else. "What? Donnie's not here, so _someone _has to take over for him!" Raph just scoffed, "Yeah, _you're _gonna take over for _Donnie_."

"I could do it…" Leo just facepalmed and shook his head at his brothers started to argue. "So, April, could you help?"

"Of course I will."

"Thanks, April. Alright guys," he said to a still arguing Raph and Mikey, "Let's go." April waved goodbye, then walked over to where Donnie was laying. "Hey, Donnie. How're you doing?" Donnie looked up at her, and she couldn't help but notice that his eyes seemed really glazed. "April! Hi! I was just having tea with Albert Einstein and Orville and Wilbur Wright." April was a little startled, and could only get out, "Oh?"

"Yeah, Orville and Wilbur kind of make me think of Leo and Raph, except, if they were as smart as me. They were telling me about the aircraft they were working on. It's amazing how much they argue but can still get stuff done." April looked at him with concern, but managed to fake a smile. "That's…nice" then whisper yelling over the couch, "Master Splinter! Donnie's really bad off, he's hallucinating." Splinter sighed and walked over to his son, feeling his forehead with the back of his hand. "I will have to get him some tea and Tylenol. Could you please stay with him so that he doesn't try to get up?"

"Yeah, sure." Then looking back down to Donnie, "So, how's your tea party with Einstein and the Wright brothers?" Donnie looked offended, even in his sickened state. "It's not a tea party. The Way of Tea is an ancient and revered part of Japanese culture. Anyway, it's going great. Herr Einstein has a lot of interesting theories." April decided that it would be better if she didn't respond with anything more than a nod. "You know, April, Einstein lived in a really sucky time. Humans were just killing other humans, for no apparent reason, except for like, race or religion or something. What is it with humans? Always freaking out if someone's one little bitty, teensy weensy bit different" Donnie pinched his fingers to show just how little bit of difference could make a human freak out. April was starting to wonder who much longer Master Splinter was going to be with the tea, when Donnie looked right into her eyes, instead of off near the ceiling where he was looking previously. "Other humans aren't like you, April. You're really nice, and special, to like a mutant like me. I love you…" April was shocked, and could feel a blush making its way onto her cheeks. This wasn't just some fever-induced nonsense. This was fever-induced spouting off of the soul. Hoping to keep him from saying anything else that he'd been keeping in his head, April checked to see if Sensei was coming back with the tea. When she didn't see him, she whisper yelled over the couch again. "Master Splinter, how's that tea coming?" She waited a second, then heard a response, surprisingly, come from Donnie's lab. "The tea is almost finished. I was just looking for the pain killers. I do not quite understand Donatello's method of organization. Where is that Tylenol?" he ended, mumbling to himself. _Okay April, just a little bit longer. Note to self: never tell Donnie about what happened here._ "Hey? What's that?" Donnie struggled to get up, only to be pushed back down by April. He was looking past April, to the empty spot of room behind her. "Hey, you clown ninja! Get away from April!" As he struggled to get up again, April struggled to keep him lying down. Good thing he was sick, otherwise she wouldn't have even been close to being able to keep him down. Even though this was a serious issue, she could help but think, _Clown ninja? Seriously?_ "April!" yelled Donnie from under April, "you have to get out of here! The trapeze clan ninjas and the tight rope clan ninjas want to take you to their evil Ringmaster Daimyo. I need to save you!"

"Donnie, I'm fine. There are no clown ninjas or evil ringmaster daimyo. I'm fine." But Donnie still struggled to get up. "No, April! You're the only girl I ever loved, and the only one that I ever will love. I'm not going to let you get hurt by that evil ringmaster!" April was really starting to struggle with keeping Donnie down. Even sick, he was still pretty strong. Luckily, just as she was about to wear out, two things happened. One: Donnie started to get tired from his efforts to get up, and two: Splinter came back with the tea with ground up Tylenol mixed in. "Oh, hi Daddy" said Donnie tiredly, now that he had stopped struggling to get up, and the threat of the clown ninjas had apparently passed. "Hello, my son. Here, drink this" he said as he gently lifted the cup of tea near Donnie's mouth. Too tired to argue, Donnie drank the tea without an argument. A few minutes later, Donnie had fallen asleep. April continued sitting next to him, running all of the things he had said during his fevered hallucinating, and vowing again to never speak of this again. But that doesn't mean that she'd stop thinking about it.

An hour and a half later, Donnie woke up, fever broken. "Ugh, what happened?" He looked around the room and nearly had a heart attack when he saw April sitting next to him. Noticing him freak out, April was happy to know that he was awake. She hadn't left the couch since he went to sleep. "Hi, Donnie. How're you feeling?"

"Horrible. What exactly happened? I can't remember anything after lying down on the couch and watching everyone else leave for patrol."

"You had a really high fever, and you started hallucinating. It was kind of scary."

"Oh. I didn't say anything embarrassing, did I?" Smiling to herself in the back of her mind, April replied, "Oh, not at all."

_Believe it or not, the clown ninja thing was an idea before this. Me and my friends thought of a story about clans of ninjas in the circus at the lunch table one time. I always thought it was funny, so I put it into this fanfic. Hope you liked. _


End file.
